


Walking Dead: Exodus Trials

by SirSoundwave77



Series: The Hunter's Journey [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Canon possible crossovers?, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Original Character Death(s), Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Teenagers, get your mind out of the gutter, not in that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSoundwave77/pseuds/SirSoundwave77
Summary: The Hunter family have long been inseperable. However they could not have anticipated that their life would change forever. The dead have risen, civilization is falling. They must now learn to survive a new, deadly world, or die to it.
Series: The Hunter's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534736





	1. Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> This mainly takes place in the show timeline, however game characters may appear as cameos, or parts of the series. Though I'm not sure about that. The days are according to the show time, so the dates make sense.

2 days before the outbreak

The pair strode eagerly down the street, both happy to be home. The Hunter siblings lived a fairly modest life, they were city folk, born and raised in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The largest city in the state of Wisconsin. Mason, the youngest at 14, was an intelligent person, though capable of holding his own in sports. He had short black hair, light African American complexion, a face leaning more towards his white father’s side. He was of average height and weight for a person his age and clad in black jeans and a green shirt. His sister Clarissa, an athletically inclined 16 year old girl, the 2nd tallest due to height from her grandfather’s genes skipping her father and brother, though her father was still taller. She had brown hair, that ran down to her neck in curls near the ends. Her face and complexion was of similar type to her brother’s. She wore a black tank top and matching skinny cargo pants, she wore her signature brown, fur lined jacket on top.

“So what do you want to do when we get home?” Mason asked her. They had just gotten out from school on Monday, they had gone on a trip over the last weekend to relax and didn’t have any plans that week.

“Balcony.” She replied to him. They walked up to their home. Their parents Nora and Andrew, were making dinner. Their mother was black, their father white, both retired Marines, now National Guard. Nora, a stern and usually calm woman, but loving to her family. She was well built from her job. She wore her hair in short bun, had prominent cheekbones, and a slim face.. Andrew was similarly built, a man of soft voice but strong convictions. He kept his hair in short, military cut and had a generally rounded face. The two had known each other for years, part of a tight group of battle mates from their time overseas.

“You too doing alright?” Nora asked, the pair nodded in response. They headed up to the upstairs balcony, a place where they often relaxed. Mason took a chair and Clarissa leaned on the railing.

“It’s nice outside today, the weather is warm for this time of year.” Clarissa stated half-heartedly. The state’s winter snow had faded surprisingly quickly, though the weather there had been similarly weird before.

“It's a nice blessing, this lack of snow has made walking home easier.” Mason replied. Clarissa chuckled and continued scrolling on her phone. She stopped and skimmed over a paragraph. 

“More conspiracies about that virus. Government ethnic cleanser, super parasite, an act of God, you name it, they say it's anything and everything. She showed her brother one of the social media posts. 

“Watch this blow over in a month or less.” Mason said. “Dinner should be ready by now, let’s head down.” Clarissa nodded and they headed off.

Nora pulled Andrew outside as their children began to eat. He knew what it was about, the virus.  
“What are we going to do,” she asked. She was obviously desperate to find solace in someone.  
Andrew looked at her, speaking softly to comfort her.

“The situation isn't that bad, it will pass eventually.” He only half believed what he said, she gave a bitter, low, laugh.

“You know that isn’t the case, I’ve heard that the Navy has been recalled, have you seen the international news, the British royal family is apparently in hiding, Berlin is under marshall law. This won’t pass eventually!” Andrew recoiled from the outburst, she hadn’t ever shown concern like this before. He breathed in and contemplated.

“We could contact Peter, and Joe, get out of the city and live out there until passes or is cured. If this is another Black Death, we will be safer away from here.” She seemed appeased by this response and beckoned them to return inside. Their children had noticed but chosen to pay no mind to the disturbance. Soon the family was off to bed, though neither parent could really sleep, kept up constantly checking the news.


	2. New World Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world as they know it break around them.

Day 4

10:17 AM

The Hunter parents sat at home doing various chores while they had time. Their children had already been sent to school. Andrew got a phone call, he picked up and listened. They were both alerted by the phone call that they were to report to the National Guard base near the area to be deployed. The state government had deployed the Guard in full. Andrew dialed a number.

“Peter, you there,” he asked.

“Yes Andrew, what happened,” Peter asked, his voice had a bit of a Russian accent.

“Can you take care of the children for me, we’ve both been deployed,” Andrew explained

“Sure, my friend, I’ll contact Joe to stand by just in case.” Peter replied.

“Thank you,” Andrew said, then he hung up.

“Peter will take care of the children while we are gone.”

“I’ll text them,” Nora said taking out her phone to text Clarissa

A teenage boy rushed to the door, obviously scared. They let him in. He was decently built, pale, with short shaggy, brown hair. 

“What’s your name,” Nora asked.

“Mic. You have to listen, my family is dead, I need somewhere to stay.”

“You can stay in here, someone will be here to help in a bit. Touch anything and I will kill you myself.” Nora explained. Mic nodded and the Hunter’s headed off.

1:40 PM

The pair stood by the girl’s locker. Classes had been canceled in the afternoon because so few students had shown up that day. Clarissa had pulled up a video on her phone. The video showed a couple in a hospital. The man flatlined, leading his wife to panic. The police officer   
pulled the woman away, then shot the man in the head. The woman charged the man and was subdued by another officer.

“This is insane,” Mason exclaimed before puking into the nearby garbage can. His sister did not look pleased by the video either. They finished packing up and headed towards the exit. They would take a bus home then meet up with Peter there until their parents get home. They had been called to help out with the situation. The PA system and their phones immediately began to blare a warning.

“This message is transmitted at the request of the United States Government. A viral infection is spreading throughout the continental United States. If you encounter an infected person, do not attempt to interact under any circumstances. A state of emergency has been issued for the entirety of the continental United States. Return to and remain in your homes if possible, the National Guard will maintain order, when order is established the shelter in place will be lifted.”

The pair then picked up a distinct thumping sound. Mason recognized it and quickly ran out, Clarissa followed close behind. They looked upwards and noticed a large number of military helicopters fly overhead, dispersing over the city. The two rushed to the bus stop. It was still running luckily. Mason looked at a video of a similar situation in Washington D.C. Tanks rolled down the National Mall and helicopters buzzed overhead. They reached their stop and disembarked.

2:04 PM

The pair headed towards their home, however Peter was not waiting for them outside. They however noticed a figure sitting against a wall inside and entered. The figure did not notice them in the slightest. 

“Uncle Peter,” Mason asked, though Peter was not their actual uncle. The figure looked up and the pair realized it was not Peter.

“Who are you,” Clarissa asked. The figure did not not respond. She then realized two things, first the figure and floor was covered in blood, secondly the person did not look living. The creature lunged at Mason knocking him down. Mason looked to her.

“Sis help me!” He was confused and scared 

Clarissa ran and kicked the figure in the stomach, it fell off and Mason scampered away. Mason freaked out, Clarissa tried to comfort him. She planned to grab him and run, however her action would be preempted by another’s. The creature recoiled from a hit from a baseball bat. The attacker was Peter Vasilyev. A slightly tall Russian-American of Tsarist era noble heritage. He had a shaved head and no beard. Peter went at him again, slamming it in the chest, the creature seemed to feel no pain. He struck again and then again after that. Peter was amazed and angered

“What hellish monstrosity are you, why won’t you die. He exclaimed more than asked. He drew his gun and shot it straight in the head, the creature finally dropped dead. Content it was dead, he hugged the children and asked if they were safe. They were both though scared.

“Put anything of value and some supplies in your backpacks, we may have to leave in a hurry and for some time. We go pick up Joe then hunker down here. Your parents will contact us, of that I am certain.” He told them, they nodded and went to work. Peter also packed some food in a box just in case. After they had packed they loaded everything up and headed out in his truck towards the city. 

3:45 PM

“What do you two think about what is going on.” He asked.

“The military will deploy in mass and deal with this quickly.” Mason suggested.

“I doubt that severely now my friend. It seems we may be in for a bad part of history, though for how long or why I can’t say. Peter replied. He checked the text message on his phone again. Joe would be ready with his wife when they got there. They would get there in a rush anyway. The city was clogged with cars and rioters.

“At this amount of looting and chaos, Peter may be right.” Clarissa chimed in. They passed by a burning bank.

“Of course, people will rob each other of all they own in a crisis if they can elevate themselves in the process,” Peter noted. The car passed the area and cruised deeper into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has gone better than expected so far.


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents get their first taste of the infected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter but this is still going on.

Day 4

1:40 PM

The choppers moved over the city, drawing attention from almost everyone. Inside rode squads of National Guard soldiers to be deployed to keep order. Nora and Andrew were among them. The man before the assembled squad was lieutenant Wilbur Brace.

“The situation is rapidly falling apart down there and across the nation. We have been assigned to set up safe zones and deal with the infected. We have too much land to cover and not enough people, so each fire team will be assigned a different building. Remember shoot any infected on sight in the head.”

The helicopters touched down and the groups filed out. The couple’s team was being sent to a 4 story apartment building. They headed inside and swept the first two floors without incident. When they reached the 3rd floor they saw a trail of blood leading up the stairs. The group headed up the stairs. They found a dead woman on the floor near a door. The team leader shot her in the head. Another one came out of a nearby room and ripped the grenadier’s throat out with its teeth.

“This is Alpha Actual, we have a man down.” More of the infected creatures walked out of the nearby rooms, “Request backup to our position,” the leader spoke shakily into the radio. The group fired into the crowd of 10-15 infected, taking out 3. They ran outside and waited. Another team joined them, and they waited. The first infected dribbled out and they opened fire.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a good idea of how Clarissa's outfit looks, take a look at the Velocity skin from a certain batle royale video game.


End file.
